


The Moment

by dustbowlwriter



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Delena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbowlwriter/pseuds/dustbowlwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delena fluff, set after 4x07. Damon revels in the perfect moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. ;) I've been trying to stay away from fanfiction, but I can't help but come back. Also, I'll take any Delena and/or Klaroline prompts you send my way.

~~  
He was warm. It was an unusual feeling when one was so used to waking up alone. 

He had awoken in a state of almost panic- that feeling someone gets when you wake up from a dream equally unrealistic and wonderful, only to find yourself more alone than you were when you fell asleep.

Except, Damon wasn’t alone.

Elena was curled up next to him, breathing softly, wearing nothing but his bed sheet and a small contented smile. 

Damon could only stare at her for a moment, in awe. After everything he had done…all of the hurt he’d given and taken…he had this moment. 

He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt so happy. If this was what it felt like to be wanted, he had to wonder why Stefan was always playing the role of angsty teenager. How could Stefan have wanted for anything with Elena in his arms? 

Damon couldn’t shake the feeling that this wouldn’t last, after all it was always Stefan in the end, but still, what could he lose by hoping? 

Even if he spent the rest of his life in Hell, at least he would have this perfect moment. 

~~


End file.
